Love Me Again
by Wish I Could Forget You
Summary: Hikari decides that she needs time apart from Takeru, so she can pursue what she wants. Will they ever get back together? TAKARI pls read and review


Love Me Again

Chapter 1: Problems Arise

"I can't believe it. I saw her with him," Takeru Takaishi said. Takeru was at Ken's house, having a drink of beer. They were upstairs outside the balcony, enjoying the view of Tokyo city. The buildings were as bright as Christmas lights.

"Takeru, this is Hikari we're talking about. She would never do that. She could have been talking to him," Ken assured him.

"In a hotel room!" Takeru exclaimed. "I don't even know what to do. She claims that she didn't do anything with him."

"How do you know that they were in a hotel room? They could've just been in the bar," Ken said.

"I saw her getting out of the room," Takeru said.

"You know Hikari and I know Hikari. She would never have sex with any guy she just met," Ken said.

"This isn't a guy she just met. They dated in high school for about two years, "Takeru remarked. Takeru took a big gulp of beer. 'Who knows what they did?"

"Wait. Weren't you guys on a date or something?" Ken asked.

"Yeah we were," Takeru said as he was leaning toward the balcony's rail and looking at the beautiful view of Tokyo.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"We got into this dumb argument and then she stormed off," Takeru said.

"What was this argument about?" Ken asked.

"She started to get angry at me when I ordered for her in the restaurant. She started saying stuff like I don't let her do anything. Then, I told her she was being preposterous over this thing. Then I told her that she was too emotional. Then, she stormed out of the restaurant," Takeru said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I think you should apologize to her," Ken said.

"What! Me? Why should I apologize to her?" Takeru asked.

"Takeru, you just told Hikari that she was too emotional. Women hate that when you tell them that, and you ordered for her too. Women don't like that either," Ken said.

"It's not an even a big deal," Takeru said.

"Wait a minute. You never told me why you were at the hotel," Ken said.

"I was there to talk to a friend who was visiting," Takeru said quietly.

"Who was this friend?" Ken asked.

"Kagura Kinamoto," Takeru mumbled.

"Excuse me. I didn't hear that?" Ken asked.

"Kagura Kinamoto," Takeru said more loudly.

"Why were you with her?" Ken asked.

"I needed someone to talk to. I needed a women's point of view," Takeru said.

"Your ex-girlfriend's?' Ken asked.

"Well, I didn't do anything with her. We just talked. Plus, she's a really good friend of mine. I knew her since middle school," Takeru explained.

"Does Hikari know?' Ken asked.

"Yeah. That's another reason why she's infuriated with me," Takeru said.

"See…You guys just needed someone to talk to. It was by chance that both of you we're at the same hotel. I think you should go home and apologized to her," Ken said.

"I guess you're right. I did overreacted a bit. Thanks for the talk," Takeru said as he was making his way inside the house to get his things and go home. Takeru and Ken were walking down the stairs.

"No problem Takeru. I'm always here for you," Ken said.

"See you later," Takeru said.

"You too," Ken said. Takeru opened the door and headed out. Ken closed the door. "Those two have the weirdest arguments."

Takeru arrived to his apartment only to find Hikari packing some of her things into a box. He walked over to her, "Hikari, what are you doing?"

Hikari looked at him with an angry stare. "What does it look like? I'm packing my things that I left here," Hikari said angrily.

"Kari, don't do this. We can still talk about this," Takeru said.

"Talk about what? How I am too emotional or you don't trust me at all?!" Hikari exclaimed.

She went inside their bedroom and rushed to the closet. Takeru followed her into the room. Hikari was carrying a pink blouse. Takeru took the pink blouse from her, "I bought this for you, so this is mine," Takeru said.

"Fine," Hikari said. She made her way to the bathroom and opened the door. She entered and grabbed her robe, toothbrush, deodorant, and facial wash. "I think I can have these right?!"

"No, I bought those too," Takeru said.

"Here," Hikari said as she threw them at him. She left the bathroom and headed to the living room once more and grabbed her box. She then felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hikari please don't go. We can still talk about this," Takeru said. He kissed the side of her forehead. "I love you. Let me explain."

Hikari put her box down the coffee table and turned around to face him. She saw his bright blue eyes that always made her melt. "Go ahead and talk," she said.

"I'm sorry that I called too emotional and thinking that you would cheat on me. I know nothing happened between you and Jin. I just overreacted," Takeru said.

Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" Takeru asked.

"For thinking that something also happened between you and Kagura," Hikari said.

Takeru smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're the only one that I'll ever love Hikari."

"You're also the only one that I'll ever love," Hikari said.

Takeru leaned in and pressed his lips onto hers. Hikari gladly returned the kiss to Takeru. She slipped her tongue inside he's mouth and they started to French kiss. Takeru's tongue was battling Hikari's tongue for the top. They both separated lips and were out of breath. They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hikari is it getting hot in here?" Takeru asked.

"I don't think so," Hikari smiled and separated herself from Takeru.

"Really? I feel really hot," Takeru said as he was taking off his shirt. He smiled and made his way towards Hikari.

"Takeru!" Hikari yelled while running to the bedroom. Takeru laughed and ran after. He found her on top of the bed. She went under the covers and took off her dress. She threw it at Takeru playfully.

"Hikari," Takeru said in a seductive voice. He went towards the end of the bed and lifted the blanket and went inside the covers. There he found Hikari also underneath the cover and making her way towards him.

"Takeru," Hikari said as she touched his face with her hand. Takeru mimicked her gesture, also touching her face with her hand. They both leaned in and kissed softly. _Ring. _Takeru's hand motioned its way to his front pocket. Hikari took his hand and said," Takeru not now."

"Hikari, I can't ignore this call. It's my boss, Mr. Suzuki. This will be only a second," Takeru said. He answered his phone.

Hikari couldn't help be annoyed with Takeru. Couldn't he just ignored the call and called his boss later. She got up from the bed and picked up her dress that was on the ground, and put on. She went to the living room, grabbed her purse, put on her shoes, and headed for the door.

"Hey where you're going?"

Hikari turned around and saw Takeru. "I'm leaving. I'm going to my parents' house to stay for the night."

"I'll just drop you off. That's going in my direction anyway. I have to go to Suzuki AD Agency right now. Mr. Suzuki wants me to give him the final artwork for this product, so the client can see it tomorrow," Takeru said.

"I can just go by myself. I brought my car," Hikari insisted.

"Your car hasn't been running well. It'll probably break down. I'll take you. I just need to put on a shirt and get my work bag," Takeru said.

Takeru arrived at Hikari's parents' house. He parked the car in their driveway. Hikari opened the car door and proceeded to the front door of her parents' house. Takeru followed her. "Hikari."

Hikari turned around and said, "What?"

Takeru went up to her and said, "Look, I'm sorry that we got disturbed from a moment together. We can continue tomorrow if you want."

Hikari shaking her head and said," It's not about that Takeru. I'm just tired from work and all."

"Mr. Suzuki asked about your work. He says that you need to get the layout and photographs done of your project," Takeru said.

"I'm not sure if this is the job I want. Taking pictures and advertising products doesn't seem to interest me," Hikari said.

Takeru looked at Hikari with a flabbergasted stare. "Hikari, don't think about quitting. You're not a quitter. You can't quit this job. We already have plans remember? We need to save our money so, by next year we can buy a house, so you can't quit," Takeru explained.

Hikari looked at Takeru with an annoyed and angry stare. "What you're saying that I can't quit my job? Is that what you're saying?"

"Hikari, I'm just being reasonable here. If you quit your job, you're going to have a hard time getting a new job during this time," Takeru explained.

"Takeru---"

Takeru's cell phone rang. "Hang on this will be only be a minute." Takeru got his cell phone from his pocket and answered it, "Hello sir…Yes I'm on my way…I'll be there in 15 minutes…Bye sir." He put his phone in his pocket. "Hikari, I have to go now okay. We'll talk about this later okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Takeru said. He kissed her cheek and made his way back into his car.

Hikari watched him get into his car and drove away. She turned around and opened her purse and got her keys out, and opened the front door of her parents' house. She entered the house and quietly made her way to were her old room used to be. She opened the door and lay down on her bed. She just quietly looked at the ceiling thinking about what she should do. She loved Takeru, but she felt that he wasn't letting her do anything on her own. It always has to be his way and he always has to fix things. Suddenly, the door opened, it was her mother.

"Hikari, when did you get here?" asked her mother who was still sleepy.

"It's about 11:30pm, so I got here about ten minutes ago," Hikari said.

"Something's bothering you dear?"

"I don't know mom. I don't know what to do," Hikari said.

"What's this about?" she asked, yawning after she said that.

"It's about Takeru. I love him mom, but I feel that I can't do anything that I want when I'm with him. It always has to be his way. I can't even eat the food that I want when we're out. He always has to choose for me. I can't decide if I want to quit my job or not. I want to decide my own," Hikari explained. "I want to stop saying 'what if' and start saying 'what is.'"

"I think you have to talk to him Hikari, this is your problem and only you can fix it. Now, get ready for bed, its quiet late," she said.

"Good night mom," Hikari said.

"Good night dear," Hikari's mom said. She kissed Hikari on the forehead and left the room.

Hikari went to her old dresser to find some of her old pajamas, so she can change and get ready for bed. She can't help but think what she should do. She didn't want to break up with Takeru, but if she didn't she can't never do what she wants. "What should I do?" Hikari asked herself.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm deciding to end it here and you guys have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. This story is based on the Filipino movie "One More Chance." Please review, so I can know if you like this story or not.


End file.
